These Boots Are Made For Spying
by starlight1228
Summary: To protect the Pretty Committee from ruthless criminals, four special juniors must protect them. The problem is, the PC can't know.
1. So You Don't Have Any Field Experience

**These events are after Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy but before Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover.**

* * *

Cameron Ann Morgan walked down the grandeur staircase to the atrium below and into the Grand Hall, her eyes glanced up at the sign that said, Spanish-Spanish and breathed a sigh of relief. She located her friends, Bex, Liz and Macey and ran over, having amazing news! Zach had written a letter from _New York_! She was so happy for him to go on a vacation of some sort that didn't involve gunmen or explosives! That she knew of anyway! She had just sat down when Professor Buckingham picked them _all _up by their collars and towed them out of the Grand Hall.

"Buckingham!"

"Ouch!"

"What?!" they all protested, rubbing their necks.

"Oopsie daisy!" Liz said as she stumbled into a display case and knocked over some of the contents.

"Hurry up girls the Headmistress has an assignment for you." Buckingham barked, making them pick up the pace.

* * *

"Hello girls." the Headmistress, aka Cammies mom, said as she popped a M&M into her mouth and waltzed inside her office, where Joe Solomon was. "We need four girls to undercover as part of a protection detail. Can you do this?" They all nodded but Liz raised her hand.

"Yes Miss. Sutton?"

"Well I'm not in CoveOps anymore so why?" after all these years Liz was still a little intimidated by real spies and her sentence fell off. The Headmistress paid no mind and answered,

"Well you will come into play Liz, it will be later, once your covers are in place and you are above suspicion. Right now I want to talk to you about Youth Group." Macey snickered, Liz smiled a little but Bex and Cammie stood there awkwardly, obviously not knowing the teenage church group it bore the same name as. "I assure you nothing is funny about these." she gestured to a side wall and a body, a very mangled body appeared on the wall and any humor in the name was gone.

"Is that a _girl_?" Liz asked incredulously, while trying to refrain from puking.

"The Youth Group is a powerful, dangerous group. Children of ex-KGB hitmen were moved to certain places in America to receive the same Soviet training that their parents had, especially sleepers children that had been set adrift after the dissolution. The Youth Group wants the Soviet Union back in power and, while under investigation by the FBI, distributed bits of information containing valuable information to businessmen in Westchester." She tapped her desk and satellite imagery of Westchester appeared. "They hid them in a corporation headquarters computer base, an art dealers mansion, a lawyers office, and a talk-show hosts prop room. Now they will not hand them over, believing them to theirs, the FBI retrieved the disk but the YG doesn't know. They will stop at nothing to get the 'disk'. This group will not listen to anyone and are even more volatile because of their youth, therefore they easily win the trust of the businessmens children and-" she gestured to the body on the wall and they shivered.

"Their M.O. is kidnapping and torture until what they want is given to them, if it's not they kill the hostage. Your job is to prevent such a thing until we can destroy their cell for good. The reason we haven't placed teachers or housekeepers undercover is because they do not reach on a personal level to the teens and is what the YG is expecting. We're going to use their weapon against themselves, you. You are the perfect age and perfect training. Some agents will be stationed there for backup. We've even detected a few _foreign _presences in the area. Some are friend, some are foe, do not let your guard down. You have one week to give me your legend and then you will get your paperwork within two days."

They turned to leave but she added one last thing.

"You will be foreign exchange students, choose your best language and accent. Bex you will obviously be an English foreign exchange, try not to use your 'second' language allot though, just the accent." she turned back to her desk and the girls hurried to their dormitory.

* * *

**PLEASE TAKE THE POLL ON MY PAGE! IF YOU CAN'T GET IT HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS! **

**Which foreign, semi-friendly, spy agency do you think the Gallagher girls would run into most in the field, or collaborate with? Pick 2**

**Israeli Mossad**

**British MI6**

**Australian Secret Intelligence**

**Brazilian Intelligence Agency**

**South Korean National Intelligence Agency**

**Indian National Investigation Agency**

**Canadian Security Intelligence**

**Which ENEMY spy agency do you think the Gallagher Girls would run into the most? Pick 3**

**Iranian Intelligence VEVAK**

**Terrorists**

**North Korean State Security Department**

**Pakistani Intelligence Bureau**

**Syrian General Security Directorate**

**Afghan KHAD**

**Russian Foreign Intelligence Service/ex-KGB**

**Chinese Ministry of State Security**

**Cuban DGI**


	2. Deep Cover, Now Or Never

**The reason I haven't updated in awhile is I'm trying to finish up my other FanFic, it'll take a few more weeks, here's their cover identities so you can get used to their new names. In chapters from a Gallagher POV I'll write their real names and from the Cliques POV I'll write their cover name. SHOUT OUT TO 'Bunniez' CROSSOVER! IT'S AMAZING! I also have no idea what Green Peace is, I just saw it on Google Earth. I also never really picked up anything on Bex's looks except shes black so they might be different...**

* * *

**Cameron Ann Morgan**

Name: Violette Margarette Leandres

Nationality: French

Languages: French, English, some Italian

Family: French aristocrats, fairly good relationship with parents but they travel for Green Peace and an annoying younger sister named Cassandra.

Personality: Kind of dreamy and a little artsy, (think a preppy Aria from Pretty Little Liars before Iceland)

Age:15

Sex: Female

Hair: dirty blonde or light brown hair

Eyes: brownish color

Protectees: Massie Block/Claire Lyons

**Rebecca 'Bex' Baxter**

Name: Lexie Annalee Garland

Nationality: British

Languages: English, Norwegian, Arabic, Russian, Spanish, Portuguese

Family: Hates her parents, they are never around for their jobs in the oil business therefore she rebels and acts out, has an older brother in the British Royal Navy

Personality: semi-athletic, likes jogging, swimming and biking, generally nice but can be mean immediately

Hair: black, usually poofy

Eyes: brown

Age:16

Protectee: Dylan Marvil

**Elizabeth 'Liz' Sutton**

Name: Maggie Mercier

Nationality: American, Alabamian

Languages: English, Spanish

Family: two older brothers and a younger one, two younger sisters and an older one, all are annoying, older siblings are in Ivy League schools and her younger ones attend schools on the West Coast, parents are living with the Dalai Llama in Tibet

Personality: complete bookworm, smart beyond her years but is sometimes awkward in the social situation

Hair: light blonde and stick straight

Eyes: blue-green

Age:15

Protectee: Kristen Gregory

**Macey McHenry **

Due to her known social status Agent McHenry will go on this mission as herself.

Protectee: Alicia Rivera

Reason: Maceys parents are very close with Mr. Rivera, Headmistress Morgan assured him OCD was merely to show Macey not everyone has to live apart from boys.

* * *

**The pairings _might _change when I publish. Check out 'Bunniez' story!**


	3. Stereotypes and Prejudices

**I really, really want to apologize for such a late update! I was out of town all weekend so had no time to write! Also my computer has been taken away, much to my annoyance, so I hop to make up for the delays with a (hopefully) good, long chapter! So for the PCs POV I'll write them as their cover names, but from a GGs POV their real names.**

* * *

Cammie, no Violette, put on her makeup for the days task, she was going to stay in Paris for a week to get a feel of where she was 'from' before taking the plane across the Atlantic to JFK and then a limousine drive to the Block Estate. Right now Cammie had the entire layout of Paris and the Block Estate memorized, she was so lonely being the only teenager here. She wanted to contact Bex who was in the U.K., or Liz in Alabama, but her mother said no contact whatsoever or risk blowing the mission. She said the Youth Group ran background checks on everyone and if all three foreign exchange students happened to know each other through a few simple emails, Cammie shivered.

"C'mon kiddo we're going to the Louvre, then Charles de Gaulle," she heard her mother call through the hotel room door and Cammie nodded, hopped off the bed and walked into the common room. Cammie knew it was important, people only asked about the monuments, things that had worldwide recognition. Then it was flying across the pond, back to America, her home. Not that the Pretty Committee was supposed to know that.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Lexie Garland smiled confidently at herself in the mirror, trying to look like a haughty heiress. She tried to think of what Macey had been when she first came to the Gallagher Academy, or what she would be like the minute she stepped into OCD. Bex _always _loved the theatrical side of spying, aside from the kickass parts of course. She smiled haughtily to herself in the mirror, then her mother barked through the door.

"Be-Lexie! Get ready or I'll ship you to boarding school!" Bex heard her mother bark through the door in Arabic, Bex grinned, already helping her with her cover. She had taken some classes in Norwegian, it should be enough to get by, unless someone at OCD actually spoke Norwegian. She finished putting on her makeup before calling to her mother in Russian that she was ready. Her father told her to hurry in Spanish and her mother scolded her in Portuguese. _I love my family, _Bex Baxter thought one last time before donning a scowl and storming out the bathroom door.

* * *

"Oh my God what if I forget to shake hands!" Liz Sutton cried from her bedroom, Abigail Cameron's eyes bulged before saying calmly, albeit through gritted teeth.

"Teenage girls don't shake hands, just be you, remember your cover?"

"Two older brothers and older sister in Ivy League, what schools-"

"Harvard and Yale," Abby seethed, Liz couldn't tell, but honestly if _this _girl was going undercover Abby was instantly nervous. If Liz couldn't remember her cover, Abby didn't even think about the outcome. She'd heard whispers of foreign intelligence groups converging on the school like wildfire, no one outside the FBI, who Abby had to begrudgingly admit, kept secrets a _secret_, knew of the disk retrieval. Abby knew the Canadians had figured it out, ever since Tehran in 1979-1981, the Canadians and Americans had worked together and could read each other like an open book. Why else would there be no 'official' CIA operatives on the scene?

"Abby," Liz whined and Agent Cameron let out some half-exhale and a half-sigh.

"I'm coming up," she called up the stairs, "and if it's something about your cover I swear I'll..." she muttered.

* * *

"Moooooooommmmmmmmmmmmm," Massie Block groaned as her mother cleared out their cabana, she used it _awl _the time for sleepovers with the PC! "Why do we _have _to let some weird foreign exchange student live with us?" Massie whined for the millionth time.

"Massie, OCD needs more cultural influences alright? The foreign exchange girl came in at the last minute, per your fathers request, I don't know her name or where she's from alright? Now please let me move things around in peace!" Kendra Block snapped.

"I'm calling Leesh!" Massie cried, storming up to her room and grabbing her iPhone, speedialing a five-way between her, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire.

"Some weirdo foreign-exchange girl is moving into my cabana!" Massie cried as soon as all their lines connected, Claire gasped, Dylan screamed, Kristen was dead silent and Alicia exclaimed,

"You too? My dad is pushing Macey McHenry to live with us!"

"Like December Newsweek McHenrys?" Kristen asked, and you could feel everyone raising their eyebrows. "Ehmagawd he was only a presidential candidate with the Winters-McHenry campaign!" Kristen explained, Claire made a noise of recognition while the others rolled their eyes. "And I have some Alabamian girl coming to live with me so don't whine," then everyone started trying to talk over each other.

"I have some British girl coming to live with us, God ever since the British wouldn't give up Gibraltar..." Alicia started rambling about her Spanish heritage while Massie whined about how much of an LBR this new girl would be.

"What if she's another Nina?" Claire asked and everyone froze.

"Everyone find out the names of these girls, text them to each other and we will research them, Leesh you take the backgrounds, Dylan you take style, Claire get up here, Kristen handle social networking sites. Report back at seventeen hundred!" Massie barked in desperation and hung up, heading over to her Mac.


	4. Welcome To Westchester

**I really do apologize for such late and short chapters, my Internet access is being severely restricted, if we could write from iDevices I would love this site, or if we had an app. I also have no idea what the Block Estate exactly looks like so I fictionalized a bit for the plots sake.**

* * *

Cameron Ann Morgan seated herself in the limousine that would chauffeur her to the Block Estate, she had gotten a glimpse of Bex at the airport and she had winked. She had no hope of losing the CIA escorts, so when she saw Macey McHenry strolling through the airport with the heiress look about her, Cammie stayed with agents Townsend and Solomon. She also saw no sign of Liz.

* * *

**Number of times the chauffeur offered to play French song artists: 17**

**Number of times I declined: 17**

**Number of times we drove past girls with Starbucks, yoga pants and iPhone's: 25**

**Number of times I saw mothers with Botox only visible to a spies eye: 16**

**Number of times I wish I had M&Ms: 6**

**Number of times I wish I could see Operatives Baxter, Sutton or McHenry: 37 **

As we pulled in to the massive estate I saw a huge wood and stone monolithic mansion, nothing like the Gallagher Academy though. A well put together woman in a black cocktail dress and hair in a chignon greeted them, her diamond rings facing down. But when she saw my Tiffany earrings, she turned them up.

"Hello Vivian-"

"Violette," I corrected her, my French accent snapping in, and shook her hand in such a gracious manner Madame Dabney would have cried.

"Sorry, Violette, your papers came in at the last minute and they were on my husbands computer, I would love for you to meet my husband, William Block, and my daughter. We also have the Lyons living in the guest house, you'll be staying in the cabana. Please, come inside," Mrs. Block turned inside and I looked around for a bit, getting a grip of my surroundings. The house was on a flat, open piece of land to the front, good for keeping lookout, but the enemy could see in. Out past the guesthouse, the pool, shed, and what I assumed to be the cabana was allot of trees. I really hoped they were there for privacy and not very thick. Otherwise the enemy could camp there, or worse, we could get lost in them. All this in a few seconds I walked up the steps to the door, pretending to be fascinated.

I walked into the house and was amazed to see the cherrywood floors, specially imported from Brazil and stone walls with a fire going in the hearth. A little off to the side led a servants stairway and the kitchen. A ballroomesque area was where I stood, to the slight left a grandeur living room with black leather couches, a grey shag rug and a large plasma television. A grand staircase descended as well and I could tell I would have allot of snooping to do on my own.

"Violette, come this way," Mrs. Block said cordially and I nodded, an older looking Hispanic woman came over and took my things. I looked down at my red skinny jeans, loose black sweater and red scarf, hoping I wasn't too under-dressed. I walked over and saw a long wooden table with ten chairs. Mrs. Block gestured for me to take anyone I liked when someone haughtily cleared their throat. I instantly turned to locate the noise and saw a my protectee, Massie Block. I recognized her auburn hair, amber flecked eyes and flawless skin. I could tell she wanted to command the attention of the room and was thanking my lucky stars that Macey was _not _protecting this girl, two alphas, I shivered. Massie seemed to think it was her because she glided down the stairs in a graceful manner. She had a purple kimono styled dress with black leggings and black ballet flats. I was _so _under dressed. I could feel Madame Dabney shaking her head and let out a nervous breath.

"Massie Block," she said simply, but authoritatively, as she stretched out her hand. I shook it and she shook back extra hard. I didn't even flinch. "I hope you don't mind I brought some friends," she says, drawing out the last syllable. I smiled back, my French accent flawless.

"Of course not, I love meeting ze new people! My parents travel for ze Green Peace all ze time!" I reply and Massie gapes.

"Green Peace?" Mrs. Block asks curiously from the kitchen.

"Oui! Mi momma es the best at her job!" I slur the _j _and Massie smiles cockily.

"Alright, _Violette_, we'll see how you like them,"

* * *

I knew this girl, the kind who act like they're so cool, with unassuming, bland looks, even trying to impress me, but I know they're LBRs. God, loose sweaters with skinny jeans was _so _last season. I smirk and reply,

_"Alright, **Violette,** we'll see how you like them," _

But the girl doesn't flinch.

"Moooooom!" I call and she walks over, teetering on her heels, "where's Kuh-laire!"

"Oooh I don't know if, oh there they are!" Mom chirps and scurries over, heels clacking, I turn to the French girl, Violette.

"Look Violette, I know your game, just so you know, me and my clique run the scene around here, mess with me and your cute little French social life is _dead_, got it?" I say menacingly, but quiet enough mom won't hear. But the girl is looking past me and I hear another girl squeal,

"Vi! Is that you?" I hear a familiar voice say, but I can't place it.

"Macey!" Violette cooes and I feel my pace fale, but bring the blood back, Macey McHenry is really here! I need her on my side! Her celebrity status will instantly boost my clique, then I feel Alicia stand behind me.

"Massie, we need a game plan," she says urgently. I hear our parents conversing in the reception area and hear Jays guffaw, I turn and see Claire running toward us, teal jeans and a white, paint splattered shirt.

"Ehmagawd, Kuh-laire! What are you _wearing_?" I ask in shock.

"Long story-" Claire pants and I grab her forearm.

"Pant in my room," I growl, slipping us up the servants stairs.

* * *

"Look we need Macey, but she clearly knows that kissbutt _Violette_," I spit out her name.

"I can take care of Macey, make sure she steers clear of her," Alicia says brightly, eager to please.

"Alright, Claire and I will try and isolate Violette, maybe she'll go back to Paris," I plan and hear my mother call me downstairs and groan when Claire speaks up.

"Massie, do you have any idea how cool a _French _girl will be at OCD? Especially if she's fresh," Claire says, thank god for her former LBR status, or we would never think up some of the stuff she does.

"True, we'll keep her like we used to keep you, close but far," Claire looks hurt for a nanosecond but I keep talking, "remember, our social lives are on the line, now we'll call Kristen and Dylan tomorrow," I say yell back to my mom we're coming, then I lead the herd down the grand staircase, Alicia on my right, Claire to my left.

* * *

"So far Alicias done nothing but kiss my butt," Macey says with a smile on her face, as if we're talking about something hilarious, not exchanging target observations.

"Massie is _definitely _the ringleader," I say glancing up at the troupe walking down the staircase.

"Yeah, I figured, she was replying to her texts first before the other girls," Macey says and I look at her, amused.

"You sound like the NSA," I grumble and she laughs, genuinely. It sounds nicer.

"What's so funny?" Massie asks saccharinely.

"You had to be in Thailand," I say evasively and Macey laughs again. Massie looks discomforted for a microsecond, but recovers.

"C'mon, Ines makes the best chicken," she says cheerily, tugging Macey along. The other two follow, so do I.

"So Macey, how was the photo shoot for Newsweek?" Massie asks but her mother clears her throat.

"Massie, why don't you include Violette too?" Mrs. Block prods and Massie rolls her eyes, but does as she says.

"So, _Violette, _what part of France are you from?" Massie asks forcibly, but I pretend not to notice.

"I lived in Paris until I was about twelve, Marseilles ever since," I say nonchalantly, buttering my roll. I notice Alicias eyes light up and Claires eyebrows hit the ceiling. "But that's not including all the traveling I've done with Green Peace," I include, I am instantly bombarded with questions.

"What's the Eiffel Tower like?"

"Ehmagawd _Marseilles_? That's been my dream?"

"What're the fashionable wearing there?"

"Oh, you see my combination?" I say, taking silent cues from Macey, "made a showback," I say but Macey taps something in Morse code, a little hard to hear over the questions and stares. "I mean comeback!" I say, blushing.

"I _so _saw that!"

"People said _I _was crazy when I kept my old ones!"

"E-nuff!" Massie barked, looking beet-red, "let's let Violette rest, she must have allot of jetlag," she seethed, her mother cut her a sharp look and her friends looked perplexed.

"Yeah I am kind of tired, my friends and I spent our last night in Milan," I shrug and yawn, "c'mon Macey," I hear Macey rise from the table and the PC rises too, but Macey signals them to stay, I hear them whisper in low tones as Mrs. Block walks us over to the cabana.

"Here are your quarters," Mrs. Block says enthusiastically, throwing her arms out into the space. Cherrywood floors, a kitchen, living room with a modern design, a study with a Mac, and my very own bedroom. It's _all _modernly designed and, even knowing fourteen languages, don't have a thing to say. "Don't you like it?" Mrs. Block asks nervously and I nod.

"Oui yes! It's just so beautiful!" I cry and she grins.

"I'll leave you to get settled," she turns and shuts the door behind her, I go to unpack while I talk to Macey.

"How're Liz and Bex? Have you heard from them? And what do the sweeps say?" I ask.

"Liz is fine, Bex I'm not so sure she made a, sweet, impression," I nod and she continues, "Abby bets the Canadians are involved but so far no enemies."

"Good, I guess we'll plan when we all get together. But how will we work the first day of school?" I ask, nervous.

"Remember, you're friendly with me but Lexie is your real friend, you don't know Maggie, I do," her tone is final. "Now I have to go, or they'll be suspicious, good luck, watch the woods," she says cautiously, then turns out, looking like she did when she first came to us. I unpack my things, we couldn't risk my spy things turning up in security so they'll be sent in a 'care package' later. I smile at the name. So I watch the house to get their patterns, the parents get to bed by 9:30PM my intel says, and it fits. But Massie stays up until at least 11:00PM. That could be a problem for late night rendezvous. I see Claire sneak out at 11:08PM and see the entire estate go dark, both our biggest strength and largest weakness.


End file.
